


The Fate of Albus Severus

by teaberryblue



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Sorting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaberryblue/pseuds/teaberryblue





	The Fate of Albus Severus

Albus Severus sat nervously with the other First Years, trying to focus on his fellow students as they were Sorted into their respective houses, though he couldn’t help but keep glancing over at his brother, in Gryffindor red-and-gold, chatting with his friends in low voices.   
  
James caught his eye, and winked, and gave him a thumbs-up before turning back to his friends. Al could tell by his hand-motions that he was telling them about the trick Uncle George had played on their mother when he’d come to visit over the summer holiday, the one with the spitting turnip and the Engorgement Charm.   
  
He watched the girl who’d been sitting in front of him go to Gryffindor, the Gryffindors cheering happily and greeting her with hugs and thumps on her back. A boy went to Ravenclaw, and then a girl to Ravenclaw, and then a girl to Slytherin.   
  
And he noticed that the Slytherins greeted the girl who joined them with the same gusto and glee with which the Gryffindors had greeted their newest student. And he frowned, eyeing them thoughtfully before he turned his attention back to the Sorting Hat.  
  
He glanced back at his cousin, Rose, who was sitting there transfixed, a look of eager anticipation on her face. She flashed him a grin, her fingers gently tapping at the little gold tooth charm her Muggle grandparents had given her for her charm bracelet.   
  
“Malfoy, Scorpius!” the Hat called. Albus took a deep breath. They were on the letter M, it wouldn’t be long until they got to P.   
  
The pale-haired boy who got up approached the hat apprehensively. He sat down on the stool. The Hat seemed to deliberate for a moment. The longer the Hat sat quiet on the blond boy’s head, the deeper the boy’s frown became, until a sharp divot appeared between his eyes.  
“HUFFLEPUFF!” the Hat shouted, and the boy bounced up with relief, pulling the Hat from his head, before he stopped, and froze, and turned white.   
  
“No!” he exclaimed, and Al could see his hands shaking as he clasped them both together. “That can’t be right!”  
  
“Hey!” snapped one of the Hufflepuffs, as the lot of them all rose from their seats en masse. “You have a problem with us?”   
  
“Oh, shut up, Smith,” said an older Hufflepuff girl who wore a shiny Prefect badge, and she walked importunately over to Scorpius, grinning from ear to ear, and held her hands out to him. “Congratulations!” she exclaimed. “You’ve gotten the best house!”   
  
The room burst out in applause. Scorpius looked around, timidly, and finally took the girl’s hand. Al could hear her chatter away as she led Scorpius to his new housemates, who greeted him with the same gusto as anyone else. “...and we have cupcake Fridays, and the _best_ in-house Gobstones tournament, and our Quidditch team is just brilliant this year; do you play Quidditch? I tried out a few times but then they told me that what I really did best was morale-boosting.”   
  
The names between Malfoy and Potter whizzed by, and Albus almost didn’t believe it when he heard his own name called. It took him a moment to get out of his seat, and suddenly his entire body went numb. He could see James, waiting expectantly for him at the Gryffindor table. And his feet felt like they weighed a million pounds, heavy and sluggish and slow. The walk to the Hat seemed to take minutes, not seconds, and then, finally, the Hat was on his head.  
  
“Ah, let me see here,” said the Hat, in a thoughtful tone. “Another Potter, have we?”


End file.
